Fang's Nightmare
by LifesASong
Summary: Poor Fang has had the day from hell and ends up upsetting Max in his anger. Then he has a nightmare as the name suggests. But this is just the start. Can Fang figure it all out before someone gets hurt? First fic but give it a go
1. One of those days

Fang's nightmare

1. One of those days

You know those days when nothing seems to go the way you want to and everything is just wrong? Well that's the kind of day I've had, seriously it's gone from bad to worse.

First of all I decided to be a decent boyfriend and put my soon to be discovered cooking skills to the test by making Max breakfast (Yeah that's right I do have a soft side you know I just keep it under wraps) anyway when I had finished my magnificent piece of food art I successfully managed to sit my hand on the still hot stove, making me jump, knock the breakfast plate and thus sending its contents flying into a very tired looking Nudge who after rambling on about how I had ruined her hair, sped off to re group.

Then after cleaning up the colossal mess ( who knew eggs and bacon could turn out to be so evil), I dejectedly left the room and sat my sorry butt on the couch to watch some TV. Next time I looked at the clock I realised it was 11.30 so went to take a shower. Sadly the world had other plans as when I entered the supposedly warm and relaxing spray, it was freezing, so cold even ice cubes and penguins would shy away from it. Thank you Nudge for using up all the hot water I thought sarcasticaly. By this time I was cold and grumpy yeah nobody likes a cold grumpy Fang, well it's there problem now, but I thought it couldn't possibly get any worse .... Oh how wrong I was.

I walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my waist and failed to notice total who was lying in the middle of the hallway, so in a very "graceful" bird kid fashion, tripped over him causing me to bash into Gazzy who I had failed to notice was delicatly carrying a bomb in one hand and fiddling with it with the other which in turn caused him to accidentally cut a wire, setting the bomb off...now I hear you ask " but Fang, how can you be alive if a bomb went off?" well I have some news for you. Gaz and Ig have been experimenting with different tpes of bomb filling and by that I mean making them harmless or more deadly. This was a new prototype apparentlyy. An Ink bomb. So to to recap, today already we have an angry nudge, ruined breakfast, cold shower, an angry and still grumbling total.....and then looked like a smurf! Lucky the carpet was the same shade however the gasman, me and the wall and ceiling were never meant to be blue! Gazzy looked round to me apologetically before shrugging and hightailing it outa there, most likely to the BB ( or the bomb barn as it is formally known even though it is just a shed but it made them feel better for it to sound like a cheap store where you could get anything and everything) I just sighed before clenching my teeth and going to attempt to get cleaned up for the second time today and it was only 12!!

By the time i had scrubbed myself leaving only a blue tinge to my skin and re painted over the ink splatters, it was 1.30 and I was hungry so went to find Ig to make me some 5 star grubb...what? he loves cooking me food..it's a man thing. Anyway, after demanding he make me a sandwich to make me feel better, I went to the living room until it was done. That is the last time I forget to say please to Iggy. Ham, beef, chicken and tuna reeeeeally don't go together.... and have a killer after taste, like feet not that i eat many feet that is. Now by this point i was keeping the mantra " stay cool Fang stay cool" running through my head and for a while it worked, i wasn't bothered and nothing unexpected happened but of coarse it simply couldn't last could it?

I had gone to my room to grab my laptop to update my blog and surf the net but what i was met by i wasn't prepared for. There, sat in the middle of my bed, sat a confused and slightly worried looking Angel, with my laptop infront of her. Imediatly I went over to her and she looked up at me and in my head I heard " I'm sorry I don't know what I did I was only playing games and then it kinda did something then i did something and now it's like this..Fang? I'm sorry" My face had been blank as I stared at the screen...I couldn't speak... I couldn't think...this was just the icing on the cake of the day. My laptop...my beautiful piece of machinery....had colours flashing with "ERROR" flashing on the screen before it made a small pop and died. . I heaved a sigh and the look I gave angel must have been killer because her eyes widened and she shrunk off my bed and ran out the door. I felt bad for that, I mean she's not a bad kid it's just with the day I've had I so did not need this.

I closed the lid on the laptop and threw it to the ground in frustration, spoiling any chances of it being fixable. Just then, there was a small knock on the door...great what is it now? I thought angrily as i turned to the door to see Max standing there just staring at me. "hey Fang what's up?" she asked innocently ...but I lost it.

"What's up....WHAT'S UP!?!" I yelled " I'll tell you what's up Max, today I found out I can't make even a simple breakfast, I've been covered in ink, taken a cold shower TWICE and then to top it off my laptop has officially died and gone to heaven and where have you been all day huh Maxie?! Huh?! Yeah that's what I thought Max you were just off in your own little world and you know what? I CAN'T TAKE IT SO JUST LEAVE!!!," I all but screamed at her but the look on her face made me regret it instantly. I didn't mean it I was just so...so angry.

She looked over to me with hurt, shocked eyes. " Ok Fang...sorry" she whispered and...left...just...left.....like I told her but in the entire time I have known and loved tat girl never have I seen her back down so easy. Great, just great, I just hurt the one thing that means the most to me… gahhh my day can't et any worse now. I flopped back onto my bed and tugged at my hair in frustration. I can't talk to her yet, I don't know what to say. I didn't mean it, I love her damn it! After punching my pillow a few times I gave in and went to sleep just wishing that tomorrow would be a better day.

2. The Nightmare

"come on just try it you great doof," Max said with a smile, holding the ice cream closer to my face.

" Go on Fang you know you want some"

I chuckled slightly. She's so cute when she's relaxed god I love her so much

" Hmmmm. hows about you try some of mine" I said before quickly dabbing her nose with it resulting in strawberry ice cream being splodged on her nose and I couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face.

" Oh you shouldn't have done that" she said grinning before putting her own ice cream on my nose and hastily running away down the path . I quickly took off after her, leaving what was left of my ice cream behind, with a smile on my face. Nothing is better than time with my Max especially when she can just relax like this.

I stopped suddenly realising that I couldn't see her anymore…that was weird she was right in front of me. Suddenly the wind picked up and the sky seemed to darken turning the once pleasant warm evening glow into a far more sinister landscape. I looked around frantically, the wind whipping my hair around my face and neck like a choke hold which seemed to grow tighter in the realisation that I couldn't see her anywhere.

"Max? Max where are you?!" I yelled frantically into nothing as I sped along the path. It was to windy to fly safely and it was hard enough to run . The trees shook and groaned in protest of the battery they were receiving and I can't deny my growing worry.

" Max? come on Max this isn't funny stop playing around" I yelled hysterically. Where was she? What if something happened to her? Why can't I find her? I was so deep down the trail I had no idea where I was or where to go when suddenly everything stopped. All noise simply seized to be, the trees seemed to be leaning in in anticipation of what ever it was at was about to happen, just waiting in the deafening silence. I stopped dead in my tracks in the deadly silence feeling the tension rise up in me. And then I heard it .

A snarl. And a scream.

I raced towards the sound hopeing to god she was ok and I got there in time. Shortly I reached a small clearing. And there she was, my max, covered in blood, claw marks raked across her stomach. Her hair was matting and turning red from the blood and her face, once so soft and smooth, had blood running down it like tear tracks and bruised from the fight.

"O God Max?! Come on honey speak to me please o god Max Max can you hear me?!?!" I spoke frantically my eyes wide with horror at her mangled body. Her eyes were only open a tiny slit.

"" F…Fang…I..orry" she said in a broken whisper.

" Why are you sorry Max you're gonna be ok I'm right here and I'm gonna get you some help and you will be ok and and and we can do whatever you want when your better. You can win this don't give up" I said with tears in my eyes as I kneeled next to her carefully lifting her into my arms.

" No..ang….s..tired…"

" NO MAX!! Please don't fall asleep you need to stay awake for me please honey stay with me" I pleaded with her actually crying by now. I knew deep down that she's giving up but she can't leave me here without her I'm nothing. Her breathing was coming out slower and I clutched her tighter to my chest, slightly rocking.

"Max please don't leave me, I need you, I love you please don't leave me" I whispered brokenly into her hair. I felt her hand gently touch my arm and looked down to see her looking at me with tired eyes.

" A..ways…..ove u…s..o..o…m..u..ch," she whispered slowly.

"I love you too Max more than you will ever ever know. Please Max I can't live without you, please don't leave" I said to her through my own tears and staring at her beautiful eyes which were leaking tears. " No please" I begged kissing her forehead and squeezing her closer to me. Her face looked soft and she looked at me with such emotion it could make anybody break down.

"l..u..v….y..ou..F…an..g" she breathed.

" Love you to Max forever and always" I choked out as a small sad smile came across her face with a contented expression.

"Max…" I broke down, just rocking back and forward, the love of my life, lying lifelessly in my arms, sobbing into her hair. She was gone the indestructible maximum ride, the reason for my existence, the love of my life, my best friend, my co pilot. Gone.


	2. Waking up

Hello guys here is the next chapter

I know it took me a while but I've got my exams on just now so it's hectic a wee bit.

So I don't own anything but my plot line so happy reading guys =)

* * *

**Gasping I woke up, my hair clung to my face as my eyes darted around my room. My breathing came out eratic and I involuntarily shivered. What a horrible horrible dream. It was still dark out so it had to have been a dream. Unless this is the day after in which case Max is….I couldn't even thing about that. " get a rip of yourself Fang" I mentally scolded myself. Of coarse it was all a dream it didn't happen Max is next door all safely tucked up in bed and in the morning you can apologies to her and make it all better. Unless she's not in which case…..GAH STOP IT! I couldn't take the nagging feeling in the back of my head, telling me to make sure she was ok and it was filling my head with "what ifs".**

**I smoothly got out of bed and crept to her door and gently opened it and peered inside. The darkness of her room meant I couldn't really see her so I lightly made my way to her bed. It was empty. Why? How could it be….the window's shut so…where could….O God.. I felt panic rise up in me where could she be? Why wasn't she in bed ? If she's not here then…then maybe…m..maybe…maybe it wasn't a dream after all and my Max is….but..but.." no" I whispered out loud. I couldn't take it I was in shock and panic as the thoughts of Max being gone. It was to much for me. I broke down. I was so mean…I could have saved her.."not her" I whispered brokenly into noting before pulling my knees up to my face and rocking gently. Silent tears ran down my face as realisation hit me that the one thing in life that was capable of making me smile was gone and I would never see her again, hold her, see her smile as she ruffles Gazzy's hair or the look on her face when Nudge is in full blown rant mode or the cute little pout she gets when Iggy dises her cooking or see her soft cheeks grow red when I surprise her and that funny little scowl, " no, please no" I whispered almost inaudibly over and over again to myself as I rocked back and forth**

**Nothing matters to me now, she was all I had to be happy for and now she's gone. I'll never hear her voice again or feel her hand in mine oh what did I do to deserve this?! It suddenly occurred to me that someone had put there hand on my arm. I moved my head slightly to see who it was. " Max? ...oh Max" I choked out and grabbed her, pulling so close to me you would thing we were joined together. Her harms wrapped around me, her hand rubbing circles between my wings, calming me slightly. We didn't say a word for a long time, just held each other before I finally leaned away slightly so I was looking at her face, into those eyes of hers, those beautiful eyes.**

"**I'm sorry…so sorry. I didn't mean it don't leave me please please you can't I love you I do I really do please I'm so sorry don't leave me ever you are I have all I want please," I whispered pleading with her for forgiveness. **

**She moved her hand to cup my cheek gently and I couldn't help but lean into her touch as she looked me straight in the eyes. " Fang, it's ok I'm not going anywhere, I get you had a bad day I'm not going to leave you just because of that, there's nowhere I would go or wanna go without you there with me, no matter what Fang, no matter what. Fang calm down I'm here, right here, I'm ok, I'm safe, your safe, we're ok," she spoke gently, her thumb stroking down my cheek and back up again. Staring into her eyes I could see the sincerity, love and concern shining within them. " Fang what brought this on?" she asked me quietly.**

**I pulled her closer to me, burrowing my face in her neck as the memories flooded back to me from that nightmare. I know, pretty pathetic actions, really pathetic in fact but that nightmare was just so real..**

**" Just..just promise me you won't leave just stick by me please," I whispered barely audubly but I know she heard asI felt her head move up and down in a nod. I couldn't lose her, for some reason that nightmare made me more protective, I know she won't be happy about it but I can't bear the thought of what would happen without her. I need to protect her from it all no matter what.**

**She just held me as I held her neither of us breaking the silence. I don't know how long we sat there but I could feel my eyes getting heavier. I looked down to Max and noticed she was fast asleep on me but I was content, completely content with her in my arms and with that I slowly fell asleep, holding her to me reassuring myself that she was here with me. She was here. She was ok. Ok.**

* * *

**Ok guys, I hope you liked this chapter and yes I know it was short but I didn't want to make it drag on. So I have a question for you, should I:**

**1) end it here meaning you get this lovely ending**

** or**

**2) I continue with an idea I have for it **

**so please review and give me your thoughts**

**Till next time, see ya on the other side**

**Emma =)**


	3. The After Effect

**Hey there guys =) **

**Well first of all thank you to everyone who sent me a review I appreciate it and I'm glad your enjoying it so far ( lets hope I don't mess u now =P) and as a result of your feedback, heres a nice new chapter for ya, it's not great but you gotta let me get into it first only time will tell what happens so I hope you like. Oh and I know none of you hae asked but I want o clear up that this is set when the world is saved and the flock are living in there own place so yeah =)**

**Anyway again I don't own the characters, happy reading =) x**

* * *

So a week went by and I could tell Max was getting worried about me. I could understand why though. The next 3 days after the nightmare I stuck to her like glue, watched, waited, always being sure she was in my sight just so I knew she was safe. I couldn't help it I was paranoid…don't look at me like that you would be exactly the same. She took it though. She just went about her daily business with me tagging along at her side not that either of us complained but she knew something was up with me. She never brought up that night. Neither did I, but there was a look in her eyes, asking me to trust her with it, to tell her. It wasn't a thing with trust, it was more my ego than anything else and I'm not gonna lie here, it shook me up bad.

This isn't what the main problem was though. At night I'll go to sleep but my mind just comes up with images. It's not, it's not like a dream but like….photographs. Like memories but…somehow…different and they flicker and switch between sometimes slow sometimes so fast I can't tell what's going on. Other times though it's like watching a silent movie like a home video but….it's just impossible. I don't know what it means and I don't know what has caused it but ever since that nightmare this has started to happen and I just don't get it. But it gets weirder.

On Wednesday night I got the same images and then what was like a movie but this time there was sound. I was sitting up in one of the maple trees in the back yard, **(A/N don't slag the tree I like maple syrup =P)**, one leg dangling off my branch, it seemed to be around mid afternoon and all was peaceful. From where I was, I could see Nudge and Angel making daisy chains on the other side of our unenclosed garden, at the edge of the woods. I could see Max, sitting on the back porch in the shade, just relaxing. Suddenly there was a huge bang which shook the tree I was in causing me to o so gracefully fall out and land on the ground with a large "ooft!" Max shot up and ran over to me asking over and over if I was ok. She picked me up a bit and I leaned against the tree. Once I regaind the airing my lungs, I caught her hand and pulled her over to me and pulling her down to sit on my lap " I am now" I whispered in her ear, smirking at how she shivered slightly, o yes I am that good. Just then a sheepish looking Iggy and Gazzy came wandering back through the trees. One look at them and immediately I could tell that the bang had been a bomb. They both looked at me and Max grinning shyly at us then looked at each other and how there hair had been pushed back because of the blast, effectively making there hairdo very jedward-esk. They looked at us again as we tried to hold on laughter…before it all burst out of us. So when I woke up from that I was pretty amused. Until mid afternoon. When exactly what I had dreamed about, happened. I was confused to say the least but shrugged it of as luck.

But it kept happening. Thursday night I had a picture in my head of me and Max watching a sunset together, and another one of angel having fallen and cut her knee and then a very peculuar one or total in a pink sweater. Friday came, Angel cut her knee, Friday night Max and I flew of and found a nice little spot and watched the sunset ( it was romantic, seriously try it sometime) Then Friday night came and I dreamt Iggy had no eye brows. Saturday morning came, total trots in with his " tres chic" pink sweater that apparently is this seasons must have and Iggy comes to breakfast with no eye brows because him and Gazzy managed to singe them of with there latest experiment. Every thing I dreamt about. At some point happened in real life. Which was kinda cool but at the same time, I was getting worried. What if that nightmare I had came true as well? This all started after that….what if it ends up being the grand finale of it all?

Anyway I decided that I should probably speak to Max about it soon, I know she's worried about me, damn girl reads me to well some times but I love her for it, the concern she shows for me in her eyes and just waits for me to open up, if itwere anyone else in her position it would just be nag nag nag trying to get it out of me but not my Max, she knows me better than I know me sometimes. I can't now though, I need to see if I can figure a bit more into this, I don't know how to go about this yet.

I decided to do a little experiment of my own. I wonder if it happens whenever I fall asleep? Does my state of mind effect it. Currently I was in a pretty alright state of mind nothing bothering me to much and it was around mid day. Time for bird kid nap time in the hammock! Yeah that's right, the world is saved and we get to relax now so I thought I would get myself a hammock…..what? It's great and comfy and if anyone trys to jump on it they fall off it's perfect. So I went to the hammock and closed my eyes. Almost instantly after my breathing had slowed, my mind was assaulted with images moving faster than a speeding jet, and then stopped and started to play a "video" as I had started to refer to it. But this one only lasted a couple minuets. We were running across a field, all of us, paint mines created by Gaz and Ig hidden everywhere, we were all covered in paint when suddenly Max stepped on one at the same time as I did causing us to both trip and roll down the slight hill in front of us and when I looked at Max her head was bleeding.

With that I jolted awake again. Ok, so it can happen whenever I fall asleep at least I know that much. Later on I realised Gazzy and Iggy said they had a surprise for us to do. Maybe what I dreamed would happen. I didn't have long to wait because about 5 minuets later they called everyone to go to the field. I quickly went and got a band-aid and my jacket and ran off to join them. And sure enough, it happened. I was running next to Max when it started to seem familiar. " Were gonna hit a mine soon" I whispered to her without thinking about it and in the next second we hit it, went rolling and sure enough there was a cut on her head. I took the band aid out of my pocket and stuck it on.

" There ya go good as new," I said before noticing the strange look she was giving me.

" How did you.." She trailed of. I looked down and sighed, the jig is up I thought to myself.

" Max when we get back to the house, I need to tell you something."

* * *

**Well that's it for now thoughts and feelings and shizz are welcome in reviewing**

**the world is what you make it,**

**Emma x**


	4. Mystery and a nightmare

**Hi People!**

**Yeah I know its been awhile but I was trying to think of the best way to get into this since I know the last chapter was a bit of a bust. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and give me some more feedback because I don't know if I'm too happy with how this chapter has turned out. A BIIIIIIIG Big thank you to all who have reviewed and a special note to Fangshaztic, I will keep an eye out for Fang and try and keep him off the isotonic.**

**Anyway happy reading guys =)**

* * *

**Fang POV**

" Ok, so let me get this straight. You've been having weird dreams at night but these dreams actually happen after you wake up?" Max inquired as I played with her hair, her head rested on my lap. I looked down into her eyes and nodded.

She sighed. "wow so you can basically tell the future then? You know Fang you're a little late in developing this, it would have been handy with the whole "save the world" thing we could have had it done much faster," she said with a smirk. I smiled a little even though she didn't know the full story. I wasn't intending telling her about my nightmare.

"Yeah well for the good things in life, you gotta wait a little," I smirked myself while leaning down and kissing her lips softly. It's true I had to wait for Max for years and I finally have her. Nothing is gonna change that.

" Fang, is there something else bothering you?" Damn it I knew she would know I wasn't telling the whole truth.

" I'm fine," I said to her, hoping that my eyes weren't giving away my silent fear of this new power. She nodded slowly, not completely believing me but dropping it anyway. We just sat in silence after that. I had slid down the wall so her head was resting on my chest and I had one arm lazily draped across her stomach while the other stroked her hair. It wasn't long until we both fell asleep like that and the dreams consumed me but this time, they were all harmless, just pictures flashing in my head, slower than usual so I could make out parts of what was in them before settling on one of just me and Max together.

When I woke up in the morning, I felt lighter. Max knew about it now so I didn't have to worry about that and keeping it to myself. And we decided just to keep this between us, just in case the flock started badgering me for answers constantly and sure I may be happier and more open now that I have Max but that doesn't mean I'm gonna start wearing Hawaiian shirts and board shorts and talking non stop. I'm still the same tall, dark and silent Fang really. All through the day nothing bad happened, yet there was something niggling at the back of my mind, like something wasn't quite right. Hoping it was nothing, I just ignored it. I mean it wasn't like the school was here now. All those asses got beat by us, the experiments that could be saved were and were now somewhere else, with any luck leading happier lives. I stole a glance at Max and it seemed she was feeling the same as me but like me shook her head and brushed it off. Just to be on the safe side though I'm not gonna let my guard down. I could feel it though, something wasn't right but I could only hope it was just old nerves playing up and not something like an expiration date. Jeeze that would suck. Still I decided to hit the hay. The day really passes when you aren't anticipating too much and to add to it today has been….quiet. No explosions, no hair die in the shampoo bottle, no makeovers. Weird…..Ok Fang don't over think you know what happens when you over think….you get over emotional , I thought to myself. Yeah lets not get over emotional I thought as I calmed down slightly willing myself to not over think things. I shook my head in a vain attempt to clear it before biding the flock goodnight and heading to bed.

**?POV**

Clueless. They are all completely clueless. It's shocking really I mean I thought I was busted a while back when that idiot posted a warning on Fang's beloved blog that " one of the flock has gone bad" but no, here I am still in the flock, I just had to wait a little longer so they wouldn't get suspicious. Heck I bet they don't even remember getting that message. And to think they thought it might have been Max…oh how wrong they were! It won't be long now though. I'll get what I've wanted and none of them will stop me. They don't know what I'm plotting. They won't know until it happens. And when it does…Oh when it does! A malicious smile adorned my face at the thought of it but I quickly changed it when I saw Fang walk past me on the way to his room.

"G'night Fang" I said to him and he nodded in acknowledgment of the gesture before slipping inside his room . O yes. Not long now, I thought as I slipped back into my room, sleep taking over me as I dreamed of what life would be like after my plans have been carried out. No, not long at all now.

**Fang POV **

I fell on my bed but I still couldn't shake that feeling. I glanced at the clock and it was 1am. Yeesh how long have I been lying here? I listened hard to my surroundings but there was nothing to be heard. I just lay there staring into the darkness until sleep consumed me.

The pictures flashed through my mind before settling and allowing me to watch what was happening. Fear, hurt and betrayal. These emotions assaulted me as I took in the scene around me. The flock was stood in a field, rain drenching here clothes as it continued to pore. The sky was dark and tormenting, but it was silent. The wind was moving the grass but I couldn't hear the noise of it. I looked around me and noticed the flock stood, stock still, eyes wide standing in a semi circle, I didn't understand….until I looked in the middle. I couldn't believe it.. At least.. I thought I couldn't…but there was something telling me I should have noticed, but there they were, in the middle of us, looking with a cold harsh stare, looking over us one by one, a sick smile adorning there face, a gun in there hand. I tried to move.. But.. I couldn't. I couldn't move… WHY COULDN'T I MOVE?!?! I could always move.

"_pay attention" _a voice whispered in the back of my head. Ok…. that was freaky. Everyone was just stood staring, shock clear on there faces.

"Bet none of you saw this coming did you? And to think… all those years you could have changed, changed for the better, made us all better. And Max? Saving the world.. it should have been me to do it I mean I am the more experienced after all and besides your weak..oh so weak, can't function without Fang by your side and the rest of this gang of puppets, that's all they are you should have listened to your voice those times it told you to leave Max but you still saved the world oh bravo oh great saviour bravo. Only it's still unfair, you have what I want Max, the power, the insight, but you know what? Really your nothing and to think I've had to suffer you mutants for so long? Pathetic. Oh don't look at me like that you should have figured it out before hand but no to late now, I'm not the good little bird kid you thought I was oh… boo hoo." They sneered in a calm voice. Suddenly my vision cut but I could hear what was going on perfectly. I heard the click of the gun being loaded and a sick laugh.

" Well Max I know how I can hurt you most, you made it so painfully obvious," I heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Bye bye birdie."

"NOOOOOO"

Then a bang.

"_Be Careful," _Spoken in a soft whisper at the back of my mind.

Then.

Nothing.

* * *

**Yeah so there ou go it wasn't great but hey**

**Fang: Aw don't put yourself down it wasn't so bad**

**Me:.....**

**Me:..........**

**Me: Fang? What are you doing here? Why Aren't you with Iggy and Fangshastic?**

**Fang: I ran away her goldfish are scary and watch me and Iggy took away **

**Me: Who?**

**Fang: My Ted- nevermind * looks around and spots Iggy***

**Fang: Oh no he's after me....Can I hide in your closet?**

**Me: *Sighs* Sure go Ahead**

*** Fang goes into closet***

**Me: Now...just how am I gonna make him come out...**

**Please review and tell me what you think, sorry for the spelling, laptops a bit gubbed so some of the keys are a bit iffy **

**anyway see you all in a bit**

**Emma x**


	5. Time for more paint

**Hello there people I know it's beena looooong long time but I was ill for a while and now its extremely close to exam time so it's taken me a while to churn out, really I'm trying to write another story for my folio as well as this so I'm finding it difficult. Anyway this isn't as long as I'd hoped but I hope you all enjoy it and thanks a lot to those who have reviewed I love seeing what you all think so thanks and happy reading =] oh and I own nothing **

* * *

**Fang POV**

I bolted upright as fast as lightning in bed. My heart racing, beating so hard I could hear it in my head. My mind was reeling with what I just saw. I felt a hand touch my arm softly and I immediately tensed and whipped my head to the side. I relaxed slightly when I found myself looking into the deep soft eyes of Max, worry pooling in them, engulfing the soft colour in a dark yet warm tone. Without much hesitation I grabbed her and pulled her hard to my chest, squeezing her to me in a bear hug as I buried my head into her hair. She sat on my lap her arms wrapped around me, her hands running up and down my back and circling at either end, relaxing my tensed muscles with every touch. She whispered that it was ok and she was there repeatedly to me. She knew just how to make me calm down even though I remained silent. I couldn't speak, not that I do often but I can to Max, I was just so shaken up by that dream. Would it happen? Was that the future and what was that voice in my head? It sounded familiar but I just can't place it.

" You were talking in your sleep," she whispered to me, concern lacing her words. Panic began to build in my stomach at the thought of what I might have said. Whatever I do I can't let it show, I can't worry Max, she's been so at piece lately.

" I didn't mean to wake you," I whispered back into her hair.

She pulled back slightly and looked up at me, staring me straight in the eyes, peering into my very soul.

" You wanna talk about it ?" She asked still concerned. I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell her that someone might be going to die. Besides, its not set in stone. I pulled her back to me rocking slightly.

" Just a bad dream. Don't worry about it."

She nodded her head and I closed my eyes, enjoying the fact I had her in my arms and I knew she was safe and here, here with me.

* * *

**Gazzy POV**

" Look I'm telling you guys you need 12" cutters not 5 you never believe me!"

" Yeah coz last time Sheldon lost a leg and had to be sent to the candy mountain cave"

"Guys please, lets just ask Gazer, he is the leader after all."

The three set off and head into the cave where, sitting behind a desk, sit's the gasman, hair slicked back wearing a suit and party hat.

" you come to me, on the day of bubbles birthday, to ask me a favour?"

" Yes oh great one"

" Well let me see the plan then."

" Gaz…"

" Do you want this bomb to work or not?"

" Gazzy…."

" look if your not careful I'll blow us all up and we will all have to venture to the candy mountain cave and that didn't end well last time, need I remind you of Sheldon?!"

" GASMAN!"

Gazzy jumped and cut the wrong wire, and everything got cold. No …. freezing!

" Ghuuuu!" I gasped choking for air.

" Iggy! Come on man iced water?! So un cool!"

" It was that or you miss breakfast which would you have preferred? And before you ask, yes I made waffles."

I sighed, " Ok you win, rather breakfast….wait…waffles?!" Ig nodded his head in my direction. Well, no need to tell me twice. I jumped up and flew down the stairs, not literally, and landed at the table in under 50 seconds. I scarffed my waffles down before the others had sat down. Hm, that's weird no Max this morning. Or Fang. Hm, wonder where they are…probably still asleep. That or there together enjoying a hearty breakfast of tongue and saliva.

Nudge, who had been sitting opposite me and had been unusually quiet suddenly piped up,

" Hey guys those paint mines were fun have you made anymore? Or you know anyting similar? 'Coz you know it was awesome and we haven't been back to the field after that and I'm sure it's all different pretty colours now unless it all got washed off in which case you should totally make more so we can go do that again and make it all colourful again and that field was huge and nobody was around so it was like, so cool mf mwu mwe mwa," finally Ig put a hand over her mouth before answering her.

" Sure Nudge we can do it again right Gaz?"

" Sure gives us something to do," I replied. Well if the woman wants bombs sure as heck I'm gonna make them. A strange look came over Nudges face before she smiled widely saying " Perfect," before running f up the stairs. Well that was weird but then again I'm not sure Nudge is exactly right in the head. A well best get off to the workshop. I tapped Iggy on the hand to let him no to get up. He stood and declared " To the not so secret layer!!! " and with that, we set to work.

* * *

**? POV**

Haha, I can't believe how smoothly this is all going and it's all taken such little effort, those two idiots are going to give me the excuse i need to get away from this house, to a nice, secluded place where there's nothing they can do about it, because by then, it will all be to late. I can get what I want. I deserve it after all. I walked down the hall to Fang's room and poked my head round the door to see a sleeping Max and Fang, cuddled up together, each of there heads burried into the other one. Ugh, doesn't it just make you sick? Freaks. I smirked.

"sleep well for now birdies, it won't be long until that's all you can do, enjoy each others company while it lasts, you don't have long left,"

I whispered before silently closing the door and going back to my room. I have some things to prepare. Yes, not long at all.

* * *

** Well I hope you liked it =] review and tell me what you think, i appologies for any mistakes in my grammer and hopefully i can get the next chapter up quicker than i did with this one**

**Never give up**

**Emma =]**


	6. Time is running out

**Hi all =]**

**Well I'm sure You didn't miss me to much, it's been hectic, exams are sooooo much fun NOT!**

**Anyway eres the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it and thankyou to my 1 reviewer of the last chapter, glad your enjoying it =]**

**O and I own nothing happy readings people :)**

* * *

Its been a week. And….and it wont stop. Something's going to happen soon. it's a gut feeling I have and it wont leave. Call it bird kid intuition I guess. I can just tell. That…that and.. That and that voice. The one in my nightmares. It's sad I know but I've taken to going to Max's room afterward. every time I just need to be sure she's ok. The nightmares though, there the same but at the same every time

_*Flashback*_

_Monday_

_The pictures flashed through my mind again before allowing me to watch but this time, I wasn't me. I was shorter so my view was lower down but I was still well aware of what was going on. I was in the same place as the last time I had this dream. An overwhelming sense of sorrow over took my mind as I stared through different eyes this time. I couldn't move again, just like in the first time round but from where I was I could see myself. And I could see Max. Oh God, I wish I could take that look from her face. She looks so..so broken._

_"Fang pay attention" the voice spoke once more, so familiar to me but I just couldn't place it._

_I stared to the centre where they stood once more. Oh how I wish I could move. I could stop this. I noticed this time there eyes darting to the side before locking onto Max in a cold dark stare._

_"Bet none of you saw this coming did you? And to think… all those years you could have changed, changed for the better, made us all better. And Max? Saving the world.. it should have been me to do it I mean I am the more experienced after all and besides your weak..oh so weak, can't function without Fang by your side and the rest of this gang of puppets, that's all they are you should have listened to your voice those times it told you to leave Max but you still saved the world oh bravo oh great saviour bravo. Only it's still unfair, you have what I want Max, the power, the insight, but you know what? Really your nothing and to think I've had to suffer you mutants for so long? Pathetic. Oh don't look at me like that you should have figured it out before hand but no to late now, I'm not the good little bird kid you thought I was oh… boo hoo." They sneered in a calm voice once again. I saw the look of hurt on Max's face, her eyes showing betrayal, the hurt, the anger but what surprised me most and shocked me was the look of acceptance and understanding, like she thought they were right. I wanted to go to her, put my arms on her and tell her to snap out of it that it wasn't her fault, that she never did anything wrong. Everything she did was for us, I know that the flock knew that, at least all but one. Suddenly my vision cut again like before but I could hear what was going on perfectly. I heard the click of the gun being loaded and a sick laugh._

_" Well Max I know how I can hurt you most, you made it so painfully obvious," I heard a sharp intake of breath._

_"Bye bye birdie."_

_"NOOOOOO"_

_Then a bang._

_" It's getting closer " was spoken by the same voice, soft yet firm in my mind._

_Then nothing._

Tuesday night was a strange one, it shook me I wont lie, it wasn't the same nightmare but it was unpleasant to say the least. I was in a dark room and I could hear whispering but I didn't know what they were saying. So many voices it sounded like arguing. I realised I had my eyes shut and when I tried to open them they wouldn't, it was like they were glued shut.

The voices got harsher, spitting back and forth too fast for me to understand what was being said. I clutched my head as they grew more intense. Without warning it stopped. All bar a faint humming. I tried to open my eyes again but still I couldn't do it. I felt a hand on my arm and tensed, even in my dreams, I was alert constantly that instinct never left. They came down to my ear, I know because I could hear them breathing.

" I won't be able to help you soon. You must look out for yourself but I'll be watching. I can help you for now but you must pay attention. Always pay attention. You are strong, you are tough as am I but you more so. You must pay attention. Remember that. We may be strong but we cannot change the inevitable. I am truly sorry. We will meet again. Soon."

It was the same voice, the one I hear in my nightmares. Whoever this was they did care but with that the humming got more intense and suddenly I jolted awake again. Confused and unsure of myself again, I found myself slipping back into Max's room to her bed where she had cleverly left room for my body to fit alongside her. I didn't go back to sleep that night. I held Max and thought, of tat voice and what could happen in the future, what is the inevitable?

Wednesday was different to say the least. I was in the same nightmare, in the field, and I could see nothing but black. I could hear so clearly though, clearer than usual. I cold hear everyone breath, from the centre and Max and I calm and even, but from the others around, I could hear there breath hitch and speed up in fear and shock at the situation.

_" It's a new view Fang, listen closely"_

the voice spoke again startling me, Not being able to see was not enjoyable but at the same time, the enhanced hearing made me feel slightly better. I guess this is how Iggy sees things all the time, well he's used to it I suppose. Again they started talking, hatred started to bubble inside me at the nerve of them, the flock is equal but Max had treated us the best she could and kept us fed and watered the best she could and this is how we are thanked? This time, all hope that they would feel even a hint of fear or regret was dashed. There tone was cold as steel and harsh with no under tone of anything other than a smug happiness. I wish I knew what would happen next.

" Well Max I know how I can hurt you most, you made it so painfully obvious," I heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Bye bye birdie."

"NOOOOOO"

Then a bang.

I wish I knew what happened with that bang.

_" Time's running out "_ the voice spoke once more, a hint of urgency about it.

Then nothing.

I woke up from that, sweat dripping down my forehead and quietly crept into Max's room to take up my spot beside her. The words kept circling through my mind, _" time's running out", _I wish I knew how long but I had the sickening feeling that it would be sooner rather than later. I pulled Max too me and buried my face in her hair inhaling her scent, reassurance that she was in fact here and safe still. I slept holding her and in the morning she said nothing just hugged me back, just like the other times I've come in here.

Which beings me to now, sat in bed waiting to be consumed by the night. The dreams that come thick and fast leaving a lasting impression but I don't want to believe it' s true. I can't do it. The rain hadn't stopped all week, which means we were all a little restless, well me and Max anyway, because we couldn't fly. Too put it lightly I'm a ball on anxiety right now. The pater of rain began to sooth my mind and soon I was lulled off to sleep, where the dream, the noise consumed me,

The thunder in my head lasted less this time around, there was no whispering and no shouting, but a familiar tune soon began to play over the drilling, clattering noise in my head, effectively drowning it out. I know that tune and I know that voice I'm sure of it. The tune was hummed in a loop until I felt it light outside my eyelids and I tried to open them and this time it worked. And I wasn't looking at my room. I was in a room, at least I think it was. The room was red, everything, blood red but a black sofa in the centre and a window looking out. I could here the ocean but it was dark outside of the window. The room was bare other than that nothing else there.

_"Long time no see Fang"_

I twisted round and was shocked by what I saw in front of me.

* * *

**And thats it for this chapter don't worry'll update soon but please review and give me your thoats so far**

**Thank yoooooou very much reading and look forward to the next chapter**

**Emma =] x**


	7. One night reunion

**Hey guys thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter and a special thanks to ( sorry if I get the name wrong) nm_maximumride who has reviewed about if not every chapter so far so thank you very much for your dedication =] **

**I own nothing apart from the character i brought in **

**Oh and theres a song in here, listen to it if you like the names at the bottom of the page =] **

**Happy reading guys **

* * *

He stood in front of me. All 6 foot of him and for a second I wondered who this guy was but then suddenly memories rushed my brain.

_*Flashback*_

_I was sitting at the back of a dog crate curled up in a ball, like I was cowering away from them, I must have been about 3 or 4 and the room, the room was different, this must have been before I met Max and the rest then. Suddenly the cage door was yanked open and someone.. A boy.. Was thrown roughly thrown in before the door was slammed shut and the door swiftly locked leaving us alone in the room. I felt my young self inch closer to the boy, concern filling my young body as well as fear that he would leave me. He turned to face me slowly and I could clearly see the exhaustion on his face, his eyes cracked open and looking at me and a he did a small smile crept onto his face as he reached up to mess my hair but only managing a sort of hand move and pat._

_" well fancy seeing you here," he whispered still smiling and I couldn't help the small smile that crept to my lips. He never let me be worried about him, always coming out with something he knew would make me smile. He shifted so he was leaning on the side of the crate, his eyes staring strait at me and the small smile still there but slight things, like the twitch of his lip when he moved and his hesitated breath when he moved let me know he was in pain. I touched his shoulder, feeling more concerned._

_" You're hurt," I accused him my mouth moving into a frown. I hated when he was hurt it wasn't fair. He reached over and pulled me down so my head was in his lap and stoked my hair._

_" Hey now, don't you worry about me. I'm fine see? Fit and healthy not a scratch anywhere I'm just a little tired that's all." He attempted to soothe me but I knew better, I knew he was lyng but I desperately wanted to believe it._

_" What'id they do t'you this time?" I questioned while he continued stroking my head, I think it brought him some comfort, knowing he wasn't alone and that I was still here with him._

_" Nothing I can't handle Lu, just a little maze to run that's all, you know how good I am at those," I knew that wasn't all. Nothing is ever that simple in this place. I let it slide this time, not really wanting to force him to telling me. His smile slipped and he shifted my head which had been facing the top of the crate to looking at him._

_" They didn't hurt you today did they Luke?" he asked with worry. He doesn't think I know, but I do. He bargains with them. The white coats that is. So I have days off from the torture, he takes tests for me, won't let them get near and for it he gets poked and prodded, shocked and burned, so I don't have to endure it. I smile back at him. There was never a better person, who cared for me more than he did._

_" Nope, not today. Hey, you think tomorrow they will let us out? Maybe we could go outside, you think they will let us?" Every night I asked that and every night, he told me the same thing._

_" Maybe Lu, maybe. And hey maybe we could find some way to escape, and I could help you with your flying, and we could find a nice deserted place where it can just be us, and we can do whatever we want. We can go to a park, remember I told you about them? The place with the swings that make kids that aren't like us feel like they can fly and touch the sky and with the roundabouts where you spin and spin till your dizzy and stumble about? We can live in a nice house with a backyard and we can find a nice spot somewhere to catch some fish."_

_I smiled at the thought. I could see it, the two of us sitting on the bank of a river, wings out behind us catching the sun that was seeping through the trees as we laugh with our poles waiting to get a bite from the fish swimming happily below us._

_" Yeah and we can have our own rooms, and have a secret room in the top with a window and from there we can get onto the roof and we can sit up there with no one seeing and watch the stars," I smiled at the thought, I have never seen them myself but Nick has. He told me before he came here, that he had sat out all night and watched them. That was the night he was taken. They saw him, he was 4 at the time, picked him up off the lawn where his mother had just left him moments before to fetch his cup, they threw him in a van and sped off to the school._

_" Definitely Luke. Definitely." He smiled and hugged me closer._

_"Now, I think its time you should get some sleep," I didn't want to but I could feel my eyes drooping and I let out a mighty yawn._

_"M'k but will you sing?" I asked him. Every night he would sing to me, it was relaxing and a comfort._

_" But of coarse sir, it would be an honour," He grinned cheekily at me and I myself smiled brightly up at him. Even with my eyes almost closed I could see the loving smile on his face._

_" Goodnight my angel,_

_ time to close your eyes,_

_And save these questions for another day._

_I think I know what you've been asking me,_

_I think you know what I've been trying to say._

_I promised I would never leave you,_

_And you should always knowWherever you may go,_

_ no matter where you areI never will be far my angel,_

_ now it's time to sleep,_

_And still so many things I want to all the songs you sang for me,_

_When we went sailing on an emerald sea_

_ like a boat out on the ocean,_

_I'm rocking you to sleep_

_The water's dark and deep,_

_ inside this ancient heart_

_You'll always be a part of my angel,_

_ now it's time to dream,_

_And dream how wonderful your life will your child may cry,_

_ and if you sing this lullaby,_

_Then in your heart there will always be a part of me,_

_ we'll all be gone_

_But lullabys go on and on_

_They never die_

_That's how you and I will be."_

_After he finished singing the song I had heard countless times I finally succumbed to sleep._

_I was awoken to blaring white light and shouts and banging. Erasers and white coats had flooded the room and a couple of erasers swiftly threw our cage on a trolly and wheeled us out into the corridor past doors, some silent others loud blood curdling screams came from behind them. Nick held me closer, a steely expresion on his face showing only determination as we clung to each other, nails digging into our T-shirts. Suddenly we were outside in a big dirt yard. A big wire fence with razor wire weaved through it surrounded us as we were thrown from the cage. A concrete wall with a door was at the other of the yard and I had a bad feeling about it._

_" Up you get Fang, sleep times over, time to show 'em what we got," he said picking me up and putting me slightly behind him all the while looking at me with a smile but the rest of his expression…. I couldn't work out. I looked at him and silently nodded a half smile coming to my face. We could do this. We could._

_Just then the door opened and out flooded 10 big, ugly erasers but boy did they look riled up. They goaded us and tried to get us to attack first but we stood strong, ignoring their jibes not letting our fighting stances falter. Nick turned his head slightly and I leaned forward o hear what he would say._

_" Ok Luke remember, you need me you shout casper, if I need you I'll shout Fang ok? Remember how we got those names? Remember to use them I'll be there in a heartbeat, don't take to much ok?" I nodded my head slightly so he could see it. He smiled a small smile._

_" Good boy, we can do this its gonna be ok." he whispered again before turning back round and tilting his head slightly an amused smile on his face._

_"BRING IT YOU MANEGY EXCUSES FOR EXPERIMENTS," he yelled. They started charging for us, snarling with spit flying everywhere._

_" LETS DO THIS THING" he yelled to me even though I was next to him and he ran toward them and I followed, pumped and ready, adrenaline flowing through my veins as I punched and kicked madly. Whenever I could I would bite them and run between there legs, they weren't so smart so got confused and fell so I could swiftly kick them in the head and knock them out. I glanced at Nick to see how he was doing and he seemed to have it under control. That was a mistake. In a flash I found myself off the ground and being punched in the stomach. Hard. I couldn't catch breath as they started to shake me and suddenly I was flying. The little mutt threw me. I landed hard on the ground and I heard a crack. I tried to get up. I couldn't. I looked at my leg and all I saw was blood. I tried to move even a little but the pain was awful. The erasers must have notice because all 10 started to advance on me. Two held me down while another laughed and was about to slash my stomach when suddenly he was gone and howling in pain. One by one each eraser started throwing wild punches but each one began to howl in pain and some simply fell whimpering to the ground before limping off and collapsing. There was one left now. One of the biggest in this group. He was banged up but was still going. He was fighting what appeared to be air but I knew better. He was fighting Nick. Nick fought and fought moving so the eraser found it difficult to find him and managed to hit it in the head and appeared to nock it out. He reappeard next to me and lifted my head and looked at my leg with worry and pain in his eyes. He was covered in scratches and blood was dripping from a wound on his forehead but he didn't seem to notice. He was breathing heavily. He was weak now. Being invisible for that length of time drained his energy and his power._

_" Fang, you al." he was suddenly tossed away. The eraser, the last one was back and boy he wasn't happy._

_" Well looky here, a chicken all for me? Well wouldn't want to waste it even if it is a little scrawny," it sneered at me as it advanced towards me. I backed away until it grabbed me by the shoulder._

_" your not going anywhere," it sneered at me. I bit him in the arm as hard as I could, hey, nick calls me fang for a reason. It howled and yelped in pain and started shaking me trying to loosen my jaws but I wouldn't relent. He shook me enough for me to get leverage and I managed to kick him hard in the forehead, effectively knocking him out. I let go and searched for Nick._

_" No.." I gasped as I took him in. He had hit the fence. He was covered in blood. Feathers were lying around everywhere. I didn't care about my leg. I didn't care that every inch of me was screaming out in pain. All I cared about was Nick. I made my way over as quick as I could, all the while shouting his name._

_" Nick! Nick speak to me! Nico please please don't leave me, the song remember our song? Please nico please!" I begged him, tears streaming down my face. He looked at me with pained eyes which were only half open. His lips quirked up slightly and he let out a breathy chuckle._

_" I'm so proud of you, you did so good Luke…so good." he gulped and opened his mouth slightly and I could hear his laboured breathing._

_" You saved me and I can save you, tell me how to help you please Nick…please we still have to get out of hear, remember our place? We can get there you and me and we can do anything, fishing you have to take me fishing still!" I said frantically, I knew this was the end but I couldn't give up. He looked pained and he moved so he was holding my hand and shakily brought it to his lips, gently kissing it and my sobs became more rampant._

_" I'll always be here with you, somehow I always will be. Promise me Luke, you'll find a happy place. You'll find someone to be with , I know you will." I shakily nodded my head._

_" I love you brother never forget that I always will,"_

_" I love you too Nick please brother please stay here with me don't leave me alone,"_

_" You'll never be alone I promise, till we meet again Fang," he said with a small smile before his eyes shut completely. He looked like he was falling asleep but his breathing was becoming slower._

_" Goodnight Casper" I whispered. His mouth lifted slightly more after hearing that and I hugged him. I held my brother crying silently as I heard his last breath and after that. I couldn't let him go. Eventually the whitecoats tore me away from him, kicking, screaming and crying for my brother. For my protection. For my family. My friend._

_*end flashback*_

He stood there with that same rye smile on his face. His dark brown hair, shiny and fluffy fell over his near black eyes on one side. He was older now though he was about 8 when that happened. And then I did something un-fanglike. I took two large strides towards him and hugged him so tight if it was a cartoon, I'm sure his eyes would be bugging out of his head but he just chuckled and held me just as tight.

" I did tell you we would meet again, didn't have to mean you would be dead when it happened. God I missed you," he said all that with a chuckle. I felt kinda bad I had pushed him to the back of my head, I thought about him sure, that was when I was at my quietest but still.

" Hey don't feel bad Luke or should I say Fang, its not you're fault I told you to be happy and to be honest you wouldn't be seeing me right now if it didn't have to do with something threatening the happiness of my little brother," a menacing look in his eye.

" Whatever you wanna call me is fine I don't care, I can't believe I'm really seeing you this is amazing. So, what is it you have to tell me?" I enquired.

" Ok Lu it is…hey don't look at me like that you said anything," he said in response to the weird look I gave him. I'm no toilet! We sat on the sofa and he turned to face me, a serious expression on his face.

" Well as you may have guessed Fang those dreams are my doing, that voice was mine, it was an attempt at warning you in a hope that maybe the future could change and everything would right itself. But we aren't that lucky. Fang those dreams, they will come true. I'm sorry but…they are going to happen. And soon. I can't tell you much Fang I'm sorry but it's against the rules. Within the week one of the flock will be shot. God Fang I wish I could help but there's nothing I can do but warn you. You know what's going to happen. I tried Fang I tried. I thought she would ask you nd you would cotton on but she changed her mind. The manipulating little shrew!" he shouted the last part, losing his temper.

" Its ok Casper I know whose going to do it now, I know what's going to happen Are there no weak spots in her plan that I can get around? Can't I stop it?" He shook his head.

" Before yes, it would have been simple, but not now. The plan has been changed and it's happening. Soon very soon. But that's all I know. You need to be on the look out for anything Fang and I mean that. I'm sorry I can't tell you who gets shot. But one thing I do know is that who ever gets shot. Fang. They will die." He rubbed a hand through his hair a sombre expression on his face. He looked at the watch on his wrist.

" Times almost up Fang. I love you, till we meet again, good luck," everything started to fade away.

"Thank you brother, I love you," I whispered before there was nothing but black.

* * *

**OK a couple of things I should explain, **

**Luke is from the italian name Luzio and means light, should have probably made fang something darker but I liked the name**

**Nico is an italian name meaning victory of the people but so it was easier i gave him the nickname Nick.**

**Also, Nicks nickname of casper is because he can dissapear and stay that way incase you didn't notice it when you read it and the song is lullaby by billy joel and I thought it went well.**

**Thank you for reading and please review and give me your thoughts on this chapter, they will be much appreciated =]**

**Emma x**


	8. It's Time

I woke slowly in the morning. I wanted to stay with my brother but both he and the room had faded and left me in darkness. It was comforting. I thought about things, me, Max, the flock, life the universe and everything, how the could bring out a 4th back to the future movie staring anyone but Michael J Fox, how they could do it anyway seeing as the deloreon got destroyed. I thought about death. I thought about what would happen when that dream came true. I thought about who it could be that died. And I wasn't afraid. The darkness wrapped me up in a warm comfortable embrace. It was safe here in my mind. In the imaginary black blanket. It felt like floating, I was floating in my own mind and I liked it. Nothing could harm me or anyone else here. The only true place of safety. Not even angel can invade inside here.

I don't know how long I stayed like that but when I woke up in the morning I was surprised. Max wasn't in her usual place curled up against my side. My room was dark but the clock said it was 10am, I slept longer than usual. It was silent. Completely silent. My heart started to beat quicker. Something's wrong something must be wrong. I got out of bed and edged towards my window. I jerked my curtains open and my blood ran cold. The sky was a deep purple and the wind thrashed at the trees, beating them so hard they swung at each other. There was a deep rumbling in the distance. It looks almost exactly like the dream. It's time.

* * *

**Evening all :)**

**well that's my laptop back which means yay updates because the other computer you can't write anything on which was annoying because i know what i'm writing now. There's only going to be 2 or 3 more chapters in this I think so don't worry we're in the home straight now. This part I thought went better on it's own than having it as part of the big chapters it's a mini filler but the other chapter I will have done by either later tonight or it will be up tomorrow I promise. Thank you to everyone whose read and reviewed so far I really do like when you guys talk to me about this so with no further adew**

**BACK TO MY WORD DOCUMENT!**

**Emma :) x**


	9. The Time of Reconing

**Hey guys here's another chapter for you, sorry its a bit late. It's almost over now so don't worry XD**

**Hope you enjoy, happy reading**

**Emma =]**

* * *

I grabbed jeans and a shirt and shoved them on before bursting out my room. I looked from side to side down the hall. Nothing. It was completely silent in the house.

"Max?" I yelled, panic lasing my voice.

" kids? Max where are you? Come on guys this isn't funny," I yelled more frantically as I ran down the hall throwing doors open and frantically scanning them. My heart was now beating frantically as I entered the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge. No.

**(A/N Bold here is the note)**

**Fang,**

No…

**Sorry to leave you here alone, but Nudge was insisting we go to the field to use some of Ig and Gazs' "safe fun" bombs…**

No please god…

**I was going to wake you but you looked peaceful and I didn't want to wake you**

Oh Max…

**Anyway, we left you some breakfast its covered in the microwave so when your done come get us ok?**

Please no no no…

**See you soon, fly safe the weathers not looking so hot be careful, your important for my sanity, love Max and the flock.**

"No.." I whispered. My eyes had widened while reading it, I grabbed my wind breaker and bolted out the door. Wind blasted at my face as I sprinted towards the field, the wind was to strong to fly, all the while praying I wasn't too late. I flew past trees, twigs snagging my skin as I past, I could see the fence ahead of me and I leaped over it into the field but I couldn't see the flock.

" Max!" I yelled while frantically scanning the field. I span in circles moving forward looking everywhere for them when suddenly I hit something and fell over.

" Oof, Fang nice of you to join us, now please do me the pleasure of GETTING YOUR ASS OFF ME!" Max yelled from under me. I quickly shifted and let her up but before I could say anything or suggest we leave or anything to get away from here she grabbed my hand, pulling me up and started dragging me behind her.

"Come on Nudge and the others are waiting for us there back in the safe zone," she smiled slightly at me before tugging me along. My eyes widened even more as she pulled me closer and closer to deaths door. We reached the flock as the rain started to get heavier.

" Ah I see you decided to join us at last," said a paint covered Iggy.

We all started running around dodging the mines. I stuck close to Max, afraid that this could be our last time together with the flock. I glanced around at everyone. Somehow we had all ended up running in a curve forward. Gazzy, who had been at one side was blown out with orange paint as he flew forward, laughing manically. Iggy had had a small grin on his face as he listened to everything around him, taking in his surroundings in the way only a blind man can. The sound helping paint the picture of his surroundings. Angel was running forward with a soft smile on her face as she dodged mines and avoided paint splattering off of Gazzy. Max had a semi serious, playful expression, her brow furrowed as she ran against the rain. I reached out and took her hand, wanting the closeness. She glanced at me, grinned and squeezed my hand as we continued forward. My heart clenched at that. Right here right now I know she loves me. She sees I'm tense and she tries to comfort me. Max…she will never be my damsel always my saviour.

I looked at Nudge. My heart sped up. She had a stony look on her face but it wasn't quite right. She looked as though she was in a daze as she pushed forward ahead of the rest of the flock. She turned around and extended her wings and flicked her hand behind her back and brought it up, firing a gun into the air. We all stopped wide eyed. Max stiffened next to me and I squeezed her hand back. I was confused for a moment and then it dawned on me. Nudge was the puppet. I thought in vain for a possibility to save us but came up blank. Suddenly Nudges face turned to one of confusion as she lowered the gun.

" I'll take over from here," Angel spoke sweetly, a manic smile on her face. She snatched the gun from Nudges hands and promptly shoved her forward where Iggy caught her and stood her upright. For once, she was speechless. Angel chuckled darkly.

" You made such a good puppet Nudge, I think I just found the only thing you're good at. You made this so easy for me."

Nudge looked back still shocked, tears welling in her eyes. The rain was pouring down hard, drenching us. I looked to the sky and saw it almost black, tormenting. The wind was whipping through the field battering the grass and us alike. Hair whipped around my face and I felt it twist on my neck as though it was trying to choke me. Reminding me that my time may be up.

Angel stood there in front of us. Her eyes roaming over our faces, a sick smile adorned her face. It was going to happen now. Time had run out. It was happening. Now.

"Bet none of you saw this coming did you? And to think… all those years you could have changed, changed for the better, made us all better. And Max? Saving the world.. it should have been me to do it I mean I am the more experienced after all and besides your weak..oh so weak, can't function without Fang by your side and the rest of this gang of puppets, that's all they are you should have listened to your voice those times it told you to leave Max but you still saved the world oh bravo oh great saviour bravo. Only it's still unfair, you have what I want Max, the power, the insight, but you know what? Really your nothing and to think I've had to suffer you mutants for so long? Pathetic. Oh don't look at me like that you should have figured it out before hand but no to late now, I'm not the good little bird kid you thought I was oh… boo hoo." She sneered. This is where my vision usually cut, but I could still see. I could still see her cold stare stuck on Max. She smiled sardonically and she laughed darkly.

" Well Max I know how I can hurt you most, you made it so painfully obvious," I heard a sharp intake of breath beside me

My eyes widened.

"Bye bye birdie."

Her arm swung round to face me, the gun pointing straight at my chest.

"NOOOOOO"

I braced myself for impact. But it never came. I fell to my knees. I heard commotion around me but I didn't care. In that moment I didn't care.

_I'm so sorry Fang._

Tears welled up in my eyes as I heard another shot and a dull thud on the ground but I couldn't pay it any attention. I crawled forward and touched her face. Her soft face set in a look of determination.

" Please no..please please no. Please…wake up." I pleaded with her. Blood was blossoming her shirt as I pulled her onto my lap attempting to shelter her from the rain. My hair clung to my face as I looked down at her. I moved one hand shakily to stroke her face, moving the damp hair out of her face and cupping her cheek. She was still. Silent. Sleeping. My sleeping angel. My beautiful saviour.

" Please Max… please don't leave me. I love you Max, you're all I have please Max don't go," I whispered brokenly as a strangled sob escaped my throat. And I cried. Over her body I cried my tears mixing with the rain and washing over her body. And I didn't care. I didn't care. I didn't want to be strong without her. I only wanted her. She was gone. I pulled her closer rocking back and forward on the ground, clutching her tightly. I opened my wings encasing us in the dark shelter they provided. I cried. She glowed.

* * *

**Well guys this is the penultamit chapter I think and it's going to go one of two ways, she lives or she dies, if you want i can do alternate endings so you get the best of both worlds but you the readers can be the judges of that. Please review and let me know your thoughts on the chapter and what you want me to do.**

**Thanks for reading guys :) **

**Emma x**


	10. Letter to you

**Hello again, second last chapter so I hope you enjoy it though by now I think most of you are really bored with this story, if you've reached this point WELCOME! and well done it'll be finished soon. I'm sorry guys I'm not convinved anyones really enjoying this story any more so I'm trying to just get it finished ASAP now. **

**Happy Reading**

**Emma**

_

* * *

_

_It seems so long ago that you left. Nothing's the same without you, time's slow. So Slow._

_Do you remember that day by the pond? It was a long time ago but it feels like yesterday. It was calm and sunny and we were laughing. The tree was casting a shadow on the ground and we sat under it you and me. I remember how we sat, side by side watching the bugs fly over the surface of the pond flitting too and frow without a care in the world and the only sound was the odd chirp of the birds and your calm breathing. So relaxing and calm. I remember I fell asleep and when I woke up you had braided pigtails into my hair. Bow and everything. I tried to be mad at you but I couldn't. You looked cute and innocent how could I be? I remember I chased you and we laughed, right into the pond and I jumped on you and you fell. I was in hysterics, well as much as I'd show but inside I was. You looked like a wet kitten, you tried to give me your best death stare but that was ruined by that piece of pond weed in your hair. And then you smiled. And the sun shone brighter._

_I like that memory. I dream of it but every time I do my heart aches just that bit more. It hurts to do it. My bittersweet memory. I wish I could bring you back. I'd do anything. You're always in my head through everything. I wish I could see you. And things really have changed around here._

_I think the only kind of happy news I actually have for you is about Iggy and Nudge. We knew it would happen and they got together. It didn't happen how we wanted god I know that, but they held each other together. Comforted each other, held each other at night. Stopped each others nightmares, one calmed the other if they screamed. The screaming in the night you get used to. I have to tell you though more often than not it's me doing the screaming. That days burned into my mind and poisons what little sleep I get that's not taken up by what is bittersweet. Anyway Iggy and Nudge are together now but I don't see them much . In a way your lucky. You didn't see how badly we were all effected. Ig would snap at anything and was quiet. Listening to every little noise and jumpy. Nudge, well, Nudge is bitter. And feels guilty, she thinks it was partly her fault and I tried honest I did to make her feel better and banish those thoughts from her mind but I couldn't. All she would do was scream at me and run off. Iggy's the only one who can deal with her so they really are good together. _

_Then there's Gazzy. You don't know but it was him. He shot Angel. His own sister. The kid hasn't been the same. Then one day he was just gone. Went to check on him and he just wasn't there. He wouldn't talk. Couldn't eat. Couldn't sleep. He was shaky and just not the Gasman anymore. I don't know where he went but maybe it was for the best. All there was for him here was pain. Iggy was wrapped up in Nudge and even if he wasn't, no one could get near him. He would edge away and shake his head from side to side. It was horrible Max just horrible. I just hope he's alright, wherever he is._

_God Max why did you have to leave? We all need you. I need you. Max I can't seem to function anymore. I know you would want me to be happy, and you would tell me to man up and kick my ass in gear for being this way. But I can't. Just can't. I need you Max nothings the same without you. I cry Max. I can't stop crying. And I'm just…I'm…. God damn it Max WHY DID YOU DO THIS? Why did you do this too me? It should have been me I should be the one who's burried under our tree not you. God Max you should still be here. _

_I'm so sorry Max. So sorry. I wish I could bring you back. I can't move on Max. I can't even leave my room. I hold your pillow at night Max that's how bad it's gotten. Max I want you. I only want you to be here with me. Forever Max. We promised forever. I love you Max. More than anything. Nothing compares to you. Everything reminds me of you Max. I haven't gone outside since it happened, haven't flown. Barely leave my room I can't keep doing this. I'm so sorry Max._

_Forgive me Max, please. You still have my heart. You took it with you._

_I love you baby, with all I am,_

_Fang._

I sealed the letter as a tear rolled down my face. For the first time in months I was about to venture outside. Letter in hand I left the house, the fresh air assaulting my senses as the sun beat down on me but I didn't care. I walked until I reached the pond and tree, the one from my memory. The one where Max was under. I slowly walked over, my heart aching more and more with every step as I tried to stay strong. I reached the tree and sat the letter down.

" It's been a while Max. I'm sorry I haven't been here I know it's not been fair of me. I wrote you a letter see? I hope you're ok Max, wherever you are. I know you're in heaven now, there's no where else you could be. You're perfect Max. Beautiful and perfect. You're my everything Max. For now and forever Max. Max, I know you gave me life but Max, when you left you took my life anyway. My heart, my soul they belong to you. Yeah I know sap much? I'm only me when I'm with you. I can only be strong when I have you here by my side. I'm nothing without you."

I sighed and ran my hand over the ground where she lay. The sun was starting to set, casting a smooth orange glow around the area so much so that it looked like it was on fire. Silence filled the area around me. Not a sound, no movement. The world knew. The trees and grass. The pond and the birds. They all listened, leaning in in anticipation eager to see what would happen in the sun's fiery glow.

I continued looking over the pond and edged back slightly so I was leaning completely against the tree, my hand still resting on the ground above where she lay. I sighed suddenly wondering if this was the right thing to do. She would be so pissed at me for this I know it. But what's left for me here? I could always try to live my life, move on get a job and try to be happy. As soon as I thought that though I knew it was futile. I couldn't function as it was. There's nothing here for me. My time's up I'm not needed any more. I settled on my resolve and pulled a small plastic bottle out of my pocket. Opening it, I downed it, every pill rattling out into my mouth, and swallowed. I settled myself and sighed staring at the oddly beautiful scene in front of me. There's only one person I would want to share the sight with and she's next to me.

"I'll see you soon Max." I whispered and slowly, my eyes drooped shut. My never ending sleep.


End file.
